


Mine

by dragonimp



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonimp/pseuds/dragonimp





	Mine

He was kneeling on the floor, bent over his legs with his arms behind his back; but when he felt the binding start to wrap around his wrists he shook his head.

"Other way."

The hands on his paused. "What?"

Ed licked his lips, staring at the carpet in close-up. "Tie it so I can't get my hands together," he finally managed.

The inside of his left wrist was caressed, as if in consideration, and the teen closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the rough wool of the carpet. The other times they'd played this game, he'd always had that "out," easily accessed with just a little wriggling. But he'd been wound so tightly lately that he felt the need to let go completely.

His arms were adjusted, and the bindings again twined around his forearms. Once done, he pulled at the ties and twisted his arms experimentally; with his arms crossed like that, there was no chance of getting his palms together. He took a shaky breath; now the only safety net he had was his trust in the man behind him.

Edward started to sit up, but the pressure of a hand on the back of his neck pushed him back down to the carpet. "You're mine, now," the deep voice purred. "Mine to do with as a I please. Does that excite you?" A fingernail scratched across the scars on his shoulder blade and he shivered. "Do you find that . . . thrilling?"

Ed arched his back, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his groin, but didn't answer.

The weight on his neck briefly increased, and then he felt warm breath on his ear. "Well? Does it?"

The teen swallowed, then gave in, and nodded.

It didn't seem to matter how many times they did this, he still felt a flush of shame across his cheeks, prompted by the little voice that insisted that _normal people didn't do this kind of thing_.

He was rewarded with a brief kiss and the flick of a tongue against the shell of his ear. Then the hand against his neck wrapped around his braid—the only warning he had before he was yanked upright. "Fuck—" Overbalanced and dizzy, he squirmed and jerked against his restraints before he forced himself to settle, too far back and leaning against the hand in his hair. Panting, he glared at the dark eyes smirking down at him.

"Delicious." Mustang leaned in and ran his tongue along the teen's jaw. "Don't you agree?"

The hot breath against dampened skin made him shiver. Leaning back like this pulled his pants taut against his already aching sex and Ed had to stop himself from squirming again.

The grip on his hair changed, forcing him to tilt his head back. The stinging in his scalp was more arousing than painful. He swallowed as lips and tongue traveled along his exposed throat, and gasped at the feel of teeth against his windpipe. His pulse quickened, and seemed to be shouting _vulnerable, vulnerable, vulnerable_ with each beat; he shuttered.

The older man was still in a dress shirt and slacks from his dinner date earlier that evening, and Ed wrinkled his nose as he caught a whiff of some woman's perfume. It didn't bother, really, him that Roy went on dates with women, he knew it was necessary; but that didn't mean he liked to be reminded of it.

Roy straightened then, and chuckled at the expression. "Annoyed that someone else's scent is on your 'territory'?"

The young man squirmed, still overbalanced. "That's not—it's—fuck."

Mustang leaned over him, their faces close but not touching. "It would bother me," he said, voice low and husky. "After all . . . you're _mine_."

It was not quite a kiss and not quite an attack, and undeniably a claim. Ed let out a moan, that quickly turned into a whimper when the mouth over his pulled away all too soon.

"Beg for me."

The casual tone made it no less a of command. The teen squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the fingers ghosting down his chest, over the straining muscles of his abdomen, then maddeningly lightly against his leather-covered erection.

"Tell me what you want. Beg for it."

He bucked his hips and the hand withdrew completely. He whimpered even as the man above him chuckled.

There was the sound of leather sliding against metal, and then his belt fell away. The inside of his thigh was caressed, and then the hand returned to teasing his groin. His hips twitched again, and once again the hand vanished.

"Roy. . . ." He was shaking now, strain and thwarted desire starting to get the better of him.

"Look at me."

The tone was still casual, but with an undercurrent of heat. Ed opened his eyes, and found himself staring into the smoldering, dark pools in the face above his.

"I want to hear you beg."

A shuttering breath, and then another, and he managed a hoarse, barely voiced whisper: ". . . please. . . ."

The button on his waistband was popped open, and the zipper was lowered with agonizing slowness. He grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut again.

"I want you to look at me."

The teen obeyed, breath still shaky.

He gasped as his erection was finally freed from the leather. Mustang smirked, giving him a squeeze through his underwear. "Do you like that?"

"Yes," he groaned.

Instead of continuing, the hand slid to his stomach and started to trace circles around his navel. "Tell me what you want."

Ed whined and sagged against the hand in his hair. The other man's arm wobbled as it took his weight, but his expression didn't falter. "Tell me, my little pet. You only need to say it."

"I—I want—" he licked his lips, and forced himself to hold the other man's eyes. They were as dark as pitch in the low light of the room. "I want—I want you to—to make me come."

"And so I shall."

As simple as that, the hand slid back down, pushing the clothing aside, and finally wrapped around his shaft. Ed bit his lip to keep from moaning in relief.

The hand paused, and Mustang looked amused. "Ah-ah, my pet. No holding back."

He let out a little whimper at the delay. That seemed to satisfy the older man, because the hand starting moving again.

He was quick, almost rough in the way he jerked him off; Ed moaned wordless encouragements and thrashed against his restraints. Before long he was crying out and arching with the climax.

Roy gave his softening cock one last squeeze, then eased him upright. He stroked the blond's hair and smirked down at him, looking smug and as impeccable as always; Ed was the one who had cum splattered across his torso. "I spoil you, little pet."

"Stop calling me 'little,'" Ed growled.

He chuckled, and rose, positioning himself in front of the teen. He reached down and stroked his fingers the his hair again, then cupped the back of his head and urged him onto his knees. Ed licked his lips, finding himself inches away from the bulge in the older man's crotch.

"Open it."

He glanced up, saw the challenge in the familiar smirk, then leaned forward the last little bit and took the corner of the waistband between his teeth.

With much wiggling, and pulling, and muffled cursing, and jerking his arms against their bindings in frustration, he managed to work the button free. He glanced up again and smirked in triumph, then nosed the fabric to one side and got his teeth around the little metal tongue. He pulled it out and eased it down, inch by inch, over the bulge.

Ed licked the taste of metal off his lips, then nudged the fly open. He nuzzled the man's firm flesh through the thin cotton briefs, breathing deeply; this musky, male scent was much more enjoyable than the perfume that was clinging to the older man's shirt.

Roy groaned, and his hand tightened in the blond's hair. "You are a little slut, aren't you." He tugged him back, and with the other hand worked his cock free.

Ed stared at the presentation in front of him, his lips parted in anticipation. The ruddy, glistening shaft and a hint of black thatch were all that were exposed; it felt utilitarian and cheap, and it made the young man's skin tingle. He watched, mesmerized, as the other man cupped himself through the fabric, giving himself a squeeze. "Is this what you want?" The fingers ran up the shaft, and over the head, and came away wet. The fingertips brushed against his lips and Ed opened his mouth, his tongue flicking out to catch the taste that was all too quickly withdrawn. "Does the thought of my cock invading your mouth excite you?"

Ed suspected that the look on his face was answer enough.

He was pulled forward until his lips were touching the tip. He stuck out his tongue, catching a few drops of precum, then wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lightly. Left to his own devices, he would have swallowed the other man already, but Roy liked to draw things out.

"Is it to your liking, my pet?"

In lieu of a verbal answer, Ed let his eyes drift shut and breathed in deeply through his nose as he caressed the head with his tongue. The hand in his hair tightened further, and he moaned at the sensation; he never would have thought that having his hair pulled could be such a turn-on.

Mustang chose that moment to thrust into his mouth. Ed made a startled jerk and choked, but then simply relaxed and let himself be used, reveling in the feeling of the cock hitting the back of his throat and sliding past his lips and tongue.

"Does this excite you?" The older man panted as he thrust. The pace was slow, the thrusts deep but controlled. "Being my little sex toy? Is your cock starting to twitch as I fuck your mouth?"

The teen flushed; he was already half-hard again, and the talk was only arousing him more. It should make him feel dirty and used, not turn him on like this. That thought left and ache in his gut that quickly moved to his groin.

"It does turn you on, doesn't it? Being my helpless little whore, my pet—" a finger gently stroked his cheek, the touch incongruous with the hand twisted in his hair, "—and part of you hates that, doesn't it."

The tone was soft, almost out of place. He didn't have time to dwell on it, though, because the other man's thrusts were getting sharper, more erratic—at the last second, Mustang jerked free, and Ed flinched as the hot, sticky fluid squirted over his face.

He was held in place a second or two more while the older man caught his breath. The teen swallowed, and took a breath to steady himself. He could smell the remnants of other man's pleasure, feel it on his lips and cheeks and across his eyes. His own cock was throbbing.

Roy smoothed his hair, and Ed heard him kneel down in front of him. "My, you did enjoy that, didn't you?" He gasped and moaned as his reawakened erection was caressed and fondled. The other man chuckled, and then withdrew his hand. Ed's hips twitched forward, but a hand gripped his hip, stilling the movement. "Not just yet, my pet. You haven't earned another one."

"Sadistic—bastard," he growled, his voice roughened.

"Mm."

Mustang eased him back onto his heels, then leaned forward and flicked his tongue against his lips before kissing him lightly. "Stay put."

As he listened to the other man's retreating footsteps, Edward licked some of the bitter fluid from the edge of his mouth, letting the taste sit on his tongue for a moment before swallowing. Something that disgusting really shouldn't turn him on so much. The first time he'd gotten cum on his face—by accident—he'd been prepared to be grossed out. And part of him had been—but a larger part had found it incredibly arousing. He'd never said anything, but of course Mustang had noticed.

The footsteps returned, and a moment later he felt a warm rag gently dabbing at his eyelids.

After a moment, Ed blinked his eyes open, and scrunched his face when he saw the other man smirking at him, making no move to clean the rest. "That's it?"

"I think I like you this way."

The teen scowled, not sure _he_ liked the idea of leaving the mess to dry on his skin; the cum on his stomach was already starting to itch. Mustang smirked back, and cupped his chin. "I like you this way—my helpless little slut." He leaned in, and licked one of the sticky ribbons off the younger man's cheek—then kissed him.

Ed moaned as the taste was spread across his tongue. Roy kissed him deeply, exploring all corners of his mouth, and Ed leaned into it, his arms jerking against the restraints in his desire to pull the other man closer. It was a claiming, repeating with his tongue what he'd just done with his cock, and right now, more than anything, Ed wanted to be claimed.

Roy pulled away, and Ed overbalanced himself by trying to follow. He wobbled, and only the other man's grip on his chin kept him from tipping over. Roy chuckled, and placed a light peck on his lips, before standing to discard the rag.

Ed resisted the urge to turn as the footsteps came up behind him and stopped. He heard the other man kneel, and a moment later hands brushed down his arms; the automail barely registered the touch, while goose bumps rose on his left. His arms twitched, and he suppressed a shiver.

"Does it bother you, to have both my pleasure and your own still on your skin?" Mustang pressed a kiss to his neck, and to his shoulder, then sank his teeth into the scarred skin next to the port. Ed gasped. "Does it bother you," the older man murmured against his skin, "to be so completely at my mercy that you can't even clean yourself up?" He blew on the bite, and Ed shivered. "Bother you—" the hands slid down his sides and then around to his belly, "—or _excite_ you?"

His shoulder was nipped again, close to his neck. "You're mine, remember?" the older man purred into his ear. "Mine to claim, mine to mark, mine to use." A tongue began to explore his ear, and the teen let out a strangled moan, pressing himself back into the other man's chest. The hands slid up to his chest and started to tease his nipples. "Your pleasure . . . or pain." One nipple was pinched and Ed cried out, jumping at the sudden change in sensations. "Your release." One hand slid down and cupped his balls, then wrapped tightly around the base of his shaft; he whimpered. "Your very skin is mine." The other hand slid up, over his neck, and hooked under his jaw, forcing his head back. Teeth scraped against his exposed neck. "You're at my mercy."

Kisses, now, against his neck and shoulder, and his skin felt hyper sensitive. Ed stared at the ceiling without seeing it, his breathing ragged. He'd never felt so vulnerable; a moan caught in his throat, and he swallowed, feeling his throat move against the hand.

Mustang gave his cock another squeeze, then released him, pulling away and standing so quickly that Ed was left off balance and gasping. "Up." The older man tugged roughly on his braid, and Ed stumbled to his feet.

No sooner was he standing than he was shoved to the side—his leg struck the side of the bed and he fell, his metal shoulder striking the mattress with almost his full weight behind it. "Fuck—"

Before the bed had even stopped bouncing his hips were grabbed, and he squirmed. His pants were jerked down to his thighs, and then the other man stepped back—and laughed. "What, exactly, do you think you'll accomplish?"

The teen stilled, and growled, glaring up at the older man.

"Oh, by all means, continue," Mustang purred. "It was quite . . . enticing."

"Fuck you."

"On the contrary," he said as he leaned over and grabbed the cuffs of both legs, " _I'm_ going to fuck _you_. But—" he added as he drew the pants down, "—only after I've had some . . . entertainment."

Slowly, he relieved the young man of the confining leather, followed by the long briefs. "I'm sure you won't object. But then, you haven't much choice."

Ed pulled his legs beneath him and pushed himself to his knees, but his braid was snagged before he could get anywhere. "Ah-ah, my pet." He made a token struggle as the older man knelt on the bed behind him, placing his knees between Ed's calves and nudging his legs apart. The slacks felt rough against his bare skin. Roy pulled him back with a hand on his hip, and the teen could feel the beginnings of an arousal against his lower back. "Before I let you come, you have to do something for me." He kissed his left shoulder, his neck, and then his ear. "You have to _beg_."

"Roy—"

"You gave me such pretty words, earlier."

Abruptly, he was shoved forward, and Ed let out a startled cry as he found himself face down on the bed, with a hand planted between his shoulder blades. The other man leaned down, pressing him into the mattress. "I want to hear those words again."

Ed groaned and ground himself against the mattress. He got in two good thrusts before Roy, now to his side, grabbed him by his hip and shoulder and rolled him away from that delicious friction.

"Nooooo," he moaned as he tried to squirm away. Roy twisted one hand into his hair, and with the other hand made a tight ring around the base of the teen's cock. Ed froze.

he stroked the edge of the young man's ear with his thumb. "You know what I want." The lower hand retreated to his hip, as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Beg for me," he breathed against his skin.

Mustang sat back, and rolled him onto his back. "Shall we see how close I can take you without making you come?"

"Noo no no—" He started to shake his head but the hand in his hair tightened.

"I think we shall." He ran his fingers up the inside of one thigh, then scratched through the coarse blond hair. Ed helpfully nudged his legs apart and tilted his hips up, but the fingers continued on their journey idly, now navigating up his belly. "I like to watch you," the older man explained, his voice low. "But you get so impatient."

Ed groaned; he could see where this was going.

His torturer only smirked, then leaned over him and grabbed a pillow. "We may be here a while," he said. He slid an arm around the teen's shoulders, and lifted him from the bed long enough to slip the pillow into place.

Ed grunted, shifting against the pillow to get settled again. "I was fine."

"I'm sure you were." Roy gave him a peck on the forehead. "But I do take care of my toys."

He scrunched his face, and didn't comment. Truthfully, having his head and shoulders propped up did take some of the pressure off of his arms, and it would have been uncomfortable to stay arched like that; but he never knew how to respond to those sorts of gestures.

"Now . . . let's see how much you can tolerate." Smirking, he took one finger, and lightly ran it up the young man's length. Ed whimpered; if he moved at all, the touch would be gone.

He eased the foreskin back, and ran the pad of his finger around the head, letting it come to rest against the tip. He applied just the slightest amount of pressure, just enough that Ed let out a high, keening moan.

"Few people give themselves over to pleasure they way you do," the older man said, skimming his fingers back down the shaft, over his balls, and back behind. "It really is a treat to watch."

Ed cried out and arched as that sensitive stretch of skin was caressed. "Roy—!"

"Beg for me," he whispered. The hand withdrew, sliding down his leg to the automail port and scratching over the scars. "Let me hear you ask for it."

The teen flumped back to the mattress and whimpered.

One hand went to work on his thighs and hips, the other on his neck, and chest; the other man knew every sensitive spot and used that knowledge shamelessly. Now and then he would lean forward to add lips or teeth to the torture. Ed was soon panting and squirming against the mattress. It was the manner in which he was being touched more than anything else; Roy was treating him as if he was something precious, something to be revered.

"Roy—fuck—"

"Mmm?"

The other man was sucking on a spot just below his ribs, while one hand played with a nipple and the other stroked the inside of his thigh. Ed took a shuttery breath. It was almost too intense, being worshiped like this. "I—fuck."

Roy nipped his skin, then sat up, gazing down at him. "Something you wish to say?"

He bit his lip.

Roy scratched at the sensitive nub, and he brought two fingers of his other hand up to caress the young man's lips. Ed willingly parted them, then closed them as the fingers slid inside his mouth. He moaned as he sucked at the digits, stroking and probing them with his tongue. The older man was starting to look a little wild-eyed, and Ed smirked around his mouthful; with any luck, this would get him fucked sooner.

The fingers withdrew, and the teen purposefully licked at some stray saliva, watching how the dark eyes were watching his tongue. Roy stayed silent, but kept his eyes locked to his face as he skimmed his hand down his abdomen, brushing only briefly against his aching erection before dipping back down between his thighs. Ed let out a little moan of anticipation and helpfully tilted his hips up.

The moistened fingers pressed against the ring of muscle, and the young man relaxed with practiced ease, allowing himself to be penetrated. Spit wasn't much of a lubricant, but the burn only added spice to the pleasure of the fingers sliding inside of him. He moaned and bucked his hips in encouragement, but the other man moved with agonizing slowness. "Fucking—come _on_!"

"Hmm?" Mustang smirked down at him. He kept the pace until his fingers were fully inside, and then—stopped.

Ed groaned and arched, trying to maneuver the fingers to that one particular spot, but it was useless. He fell back and whimpered. He knew the look he was giving the other man had to be somewhere on the side of "pathetic," but he was past caring. "Roy, you—I can't—this—"

His free hand brushed back the younger man's hair, his thumb caressing the edge of his mouth. "That was close, little pet," he purred.

The fingers hooked, and Ed cried out at the sudden jolt of pleasure.

"But you know what I want to hear."

He panted, waiting, but the fingers were still again. "Roy . . ." he whined.

He was rewarded with another probe—then nothing.

"Roy—fuck—just—" he broke off in a moan and writhed as his sweet spot was prodded again. " _Yes_. . . ."

"Yes— _what_?"

The fingers actually _retreated_. Ed whined and tried unsuccessfully to squirm after them. "Nooo just—fuck—just let me come—or fuck me— _please_ —" He cried out as the fingers were suddenly thrust back in, at just the right angle. " _Yes_ , there—please— _Roy_ —" He didn't even know what he was saying anymore. He didn't care, because the fingers continued to prod _right there_ , and the other hand was now pressing his cock against his belly. He moaned and bucked, and the hand obliged him by sliding along his length.

The other man stroked him one, twice, maybe three times before the sensations pushed him over the edge. He cried out and writhed.

Spent now, he sank into the mattress, panting.

Roy caressed his side, sliding his fingers free. "Look at you; covered in cum and laid out like an offering." Ed let his head fall in that direction and gave him a somewhat glazed look. "It's simply . . . _delicious_."

Mustang drew his fingers through the fresh splatters, then brought them back to the normally tight ring of muscle. They slid in easily; he scissored them a few times for good measure, then pulled them back out. Ed watched languidly as the older man positioned himself and then lifted the younger man's legs to his shoulders, grunting at the weight of the left. Ed couldn't be bothered to help.

Roy rose up to his knees, gripping the youth's hips between his hands. He caught his eyes, and breathed a single word—" _Mine_ "—before sheathing himself to the hilt.

Ed let out a sigh at the feeling of being filled. The older man was gripping his thighs now, his fingers making little depressions as he held him in place, while the shirt and slacks tickled his skin. Each thrust curled his spine and drove his shoulders into the bed. Edward held the dark, heated gaze bearing down on him, and made little moans of contentment as his body was used for this man's pleasure.

Roy's breathing was getting ragged; before long he let out a strangled moan, his fingernails digging into the younger man's skin briefly as he made one last thrust. He leaned against him for a moment, panting and letting Ed's body prop him up. Then he sank back, pulling out and gently lowering his lover to the bed.

He sat there between the mismatched limbs as he caught his breath. One hand absently stroked the skin beneath the port as he contemplated the teen, his expression soft, but unreadable. Ed gazed back, his own mind calm for once, instead of whirling with formulae and equations and quests and promises. None of that mattered at this moment.

Roy shifted, and stretched out next to the blond. He cupped his face, giving him a soft smile as he stroked his cheek for a moment before pressing their lips together. Unlike before, this kiss was soft and gentle, asking instead of demanding. Ed let his eyelids drift down to lazy slits.

Without a word the older man pulled away and rose from the bed. Ed lay there and listened to the retreating footsteps, and then to the sounds of undressing and cleaning coming from the bathroom. His left arm was starting to ache, and the automail was digging into his back, but neither was worth trying to move.

A minute or two later the footsteps returned, softer now without shoes. The mattress dipped, and then a warm, wet rag stroked over his face. Ed sighed, and wriggled into the gentle touch as the rag moved down to his chest and stomach. There was a soft chuckle from above him and his nose was flicked playfully, prompting him to scrunch his face and wriggle again.

After cleaning the younger man thoroughly and tossing the rag in the direction of the laundry pile, Roy nudged and prodded until Ed was lying on his side. "You do an excellent impersonation of a rag doll."

Ed grunted, but didn't bother to keep the smile off his face.

With gentle tugs his hair tie was pulled free and his braid loosened. First fingers, and then a brush, were carefully worked through his hair. Ed sighed, turning his head to accommodate. Roy always spent more time on this part than was strictly necessary, but the teen enjoyed it too much to want to complain.

There was a soft clatter as the brush was set on the nightstand, and then the mattress dipped again behind him as the older man returned. After a moment of fussing, the ties around his arms loosened, and then were pulled free. The automail thumped down to the mattress, while careful fingers shifted his left arm around to his chest, chafing his forearm and kneading his shoulder. "All right?"

"Mm-hm."

Roy chuckled again. He finished the massage, and then prodded his shoulder blade "Go on, then. Unless you want me to drag you."

Ed cracked an eye open, and contemplated just that as he gauged the distance to the head of the bed. In the end, he roused himself enough to crawl up and collapse against the pillows, snuggling into the bedding as the blankets were pulled up and tucked around him.

The bedding shifted one last time as the older man slid in behind him. Ed let himself be cuddled, lethargic enough to put up with being treated like a human teddy bear. He was enjoying the feel of skin against skin, but he wasn't about to admit that.

Roy finally settled, giving him one last nuzzle and kiss behind his ear. "Next time it's my turn."

Ed only grunted, already halfway to sleep.


End file.
